


Sheikah Wild

by TheBattyQueen



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Assassins, Gen, LIKE A LOT MORE, Sheikah Culture, Sheikah Wild, Time gets mad, Training, Warriors mind breaks, Wild remembers more of his past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBattyQueen/pseuds/TheBattyQueen
Summary: Warriors had always wanted to know what sort of training everyone in the group had but maybe he should not have jumped at the chance to find out.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 155





	Sheikah Wild

**Author's Note:**

> this got very long so now it is two chapters of Sheikah Wild enjoy

The whole situation started because they were in Warriors Hyrule and Impa and Zelda had decided that the Heroes of the past and future should be tested to see how well trained they were. Warriors had agreed mostly because it would be fun to make everyone run an obstacle course. Time had also agreed to it because he knew that most of the group did not have training before they were called by the goddesses and he wanted to make sure they could fight now. Impa and Warriors took pleasure in creating an obstacle course that would test the Heroes skill and setting up a mini tournament to test their skill with weapons. Time and Warriors were both also roped into doing the obstacle course when Wild pointed out that any good commander should be able to do what those under them were doing. Impa had laughed and agreed to do the course as well, just so she could watch Warriors run it. Impa, of course went first and used all sorts of Sheikah tricks to get through the course without falling off any obstacle or getting hit by the soldiers positioned in the course to provide resistance. Warriors knew that she was mostly showing off and that she could have gotten through the course in half the time without being seen by any of the people watching.

“That was amazing.” Wind said as Impa walked back to the group who were seated over the course to be able to watch, she was smirking at Warriors knowing that he would have a lot more trouble with the course. “Do you think you could teach me how to do that?” Warriors noticed that Time had tensed up when Wind had asked to be taught how to fight like a Sheikah. Impa has looked at the teen and smiled but Warriors caught the slightly sad look in her eye.

“I can teach you some tricks but unfortunately to learn more takes a very long time.” Impa’s smile got fonder as she thought back to her own training. “Most Sheikah trained begin their training as soon as they can walk.” Time blinked at that bit of information and Warriors could tell that Time had not known this little fact, the only reason he did was because he had met some Sheikah who had come to train with Impa. “I might be able to teach you some basics though.” Wind looked excited at the thought while Time still looked a bit uncomfortable at the thought of any of the group learning from the Sheikah. Impa however turned to the rest of the group and asked, “So, who’s going next?”

The next few heroes did not do as great, Hyrule was very good at avoiding blows but not great at overcoming obstacles. Legend would have done well if he hadn’t tried to out think the course, leading to him getting stuck because he tried to use one part of the course to get over another part. Sky was good at getting past the obstacles and skilled at fighting off the soldiers but his stamina meant he had to take it slow. Twilight did amazing but he brute forced his way through the course and didn’t really think of ways around the obstacles after the first few, it was disappointing because they knew the Man was smart but Twilight often forgot that he could do more than use his strength. Wind and Four both had the same issue. They were too small to get through the course very well. 

Wild, however, did very well. He got around all the obstacles cleanly but not too cleanly. He avoided most of the hits and snuck past a few of the soldiers without any issue. Both Time and Warriors knew that it was a perfect run for someone who hadn’t run a course like this for a while, in fact the run was too perfect. Wild had messed up just the right amount of times and with just the right amount of time between mess ups. Not an equal amount of time between them but rather after a big mess up Wild would mess up again soon after but not as bad and then would hit a rhythm but would mess up after a while when the obstacle changed or a soldier stepped out from being hidden. The whole thing seemed… planned, like Wild was deciding when he would mess up but it didn’t look like it at first. Glancing over at Time, Warriors could see that Time had noticed how perfect Wild’s run was and was rightly suspicious. Feeling better about his own observations on Wild’s run he turned to look at Impa and Zelda, he first saw that Zelda’s expression was very similar to Time’s and his own but Impa looked surprised in a way he had never seen before. No, surprised was the wrong term for what was on the woman’s face, she looked amazed. The last time Warriors had seen something similar was when he was revealed to have the Triforce of Courage.

“Well, that was a great run.” Time said jolting Warriors out of his thoughts. “I guess I’ll go next.” Time stood up and double checked that his armor was secured before heading for the start of the obstacles course. “Don’t expect anything amazing, I am getting old.” Warriors nodded as a few of the others laughed. Wild made his way over and Impa slipped over to talk to him, she hadn’t done that with anyone else. It was odd, she said something in Sheikah and Wild responded in Sheikah using a phrase that Warriors kind of knew. It translated directly to ‘I know a secret’ but the word secret that was used changed the meaning, Sheikah had a lot of words that meant secret all with different meanings. The one Wild used could either mean ‘a secret you will never know’ or ‘a secret I can’t tell you right now’’. The change depended on how you rolled the r, he thought, it was a hard language to perfect. Warriors only knew the phrase because Impa was a fan of saying it to new recruits, she would switch which secret she used too and Warriors was still not positive that he knew which was which. He was fairly certain that Wild said ‘secret I can’t tell you right here’ but he wasn’t 100% sure.

“Great job Wild, I think you did the best of all of us.” Hyrule said as he noticed Wild standing off to the side with Impa. Wild glanced up and smiled at the group before saying.

“Well, I was trained as a knight from childhood, so I guess I retained some things.” Warriors was suspicious about this as Wild had shown a lot of skill but what he had done actually took a lot more skill than it appeared he used. Wild looked at Warriors and nodded to him, he knew that Warriors had noticed something off about his run. Wild had always been observant but Warriors had always shook it off as just an inborn trait, most of them were observant wild just more so, but now it looked like Wild may have been trained to be observant. “I guess some things never go away even if you don’t remember.” Wild patted Hyrule on the shoulder before moving to sit down, it was all done in one motion, a common thing for Wild to do, never one to waste energy, however this time it was more obviously one motion. Warriors was suddenly glad that he wasn’t holding anything because he would have dropped whatever it was at the realization he just had. Warriors had had the privilege of seeing some Sheikah warriors train with Impa a year earlier and the thing he had noticed was that the skills they had were so imbedded into how the young warriors behaved that they would move silently and sharply even when they were relaxed. Wild moved silently and sharply in the same way those young fighters had with a skill trained into them since birth. Wild was Sheikah trained, but not just because he was the Hero but from birth, Wild was Sheikah.

Warriors barely watched Time’s run through the obstacle course just noting that Time showed a lot of skill and had put his experience ahead of his skill which was always good. The mind blow he had just had about Wild was taking up much more of his brain. Suddenly so much made sense, Wild was fluent in Sheikah but Warriors was pretty sure Wild was fluent in every language he would encounter in his Hyrule, so that could be brushed off. Wild was sneaky, his world was dangerous, so it made sense that Wild would learn to be sneaky to avoid attacks from the large amounts of monster camps that dotted his Hyrule. Wild could be ruthless, killing a monster camp by sneaking in while the monster slept and killing them one by one was definitely not something any of the others had done before, but, again, his Hyrule was dangerous. Then you got into things that were harder to brush off Wild had amazing reflexes and was good at catching things to the point that he once caught an egg that Legend had thrown at him without breaking it, that had been weird but it had only happened... ten times… Okay the group had wanted to see if Wild could repeat the show of skill, so Wind and Hyrule and started throwing eggs at Wild randomly. Time had banned the game when, after they failed to hit Wild with an egg once, they moved on to throwing eggs at everyone else. The whole incident had been forgotten because Wild had ended up being the only person not covered in egg, he had also been more upset at the wasted food than his friends covered in egg. There were other incidents that were easily brushed off or so embarrassing for everyone else they were never talked about. They had never come up all at once but, now, thinking about them all together made it clear that Wild was trained by the Sheikah from birth or as Impa said as soon as he could walk. The only way Wild would have been trained by them was if he was Sheikah or at least half Sheikah, he had to have a parent who was Sheikah who wanted him to be raised as Sheikah or at least trained like them. 

Time returned to the group and Warriors headed to the start of the course for his run through. He knew he would not do well because of everything that was running through his mind right now. Before he had left the group he had pulled Time aside to tell him that they needed to talk in private after everything was done, Time had agreed. At the entrance to the course Warriors tried to clear his head before heading in, he was mostly successful. After his run, which he barely remembered aside from the bruises that were beginning to form on his arms and chest, Warriors told the group to get some rest because tomorrow they would be testing everyone’s skill with weapons. Zelda had left to deal with some kingdom related issues but Impa has not gone with her she had instead left before anyone else and Wild had asked if there was a library he could go to. Not the oddest request but still not what Warriors expected to be asked, nevertheless he pointed the young man towards the castle library and Wild left. The others split off to go explore Wind and Four agreeing to go with Hyrule and the three of them agreeing to get a guide if they left the castle. Twilight and Legend headed off together and Sky went back to his room to take a nap before dinner. Time and Warriors headed to a private spot to talk about what Warriors had figured out.

“Okay what do we need to talk about?” Time sounded intrigued but also upset that Warriors felt like they couldn’t share whatever was going on with the group. Warriors was impressed at how Time could somehow convey both feelings in one sentence and a look. Thanking a deep breath Warriors hoped that whatever came out of his mouth would help him explain what was going on.

“Wild’s Sheikah.” Or he could just blurt out that and hope Time would understand. Time blinked and stared at the man in front of him for a few seconds while Warriors tried to figure out how to explain what he just said.

“Like Sheikah trained, he was discovered to be the hero years before Ganon returned.” Time was clearly trying to figure out what Warriors meant but also in a bit of denial. “It makes sense that Wild would have had some Sheikah training…”

“No, he moves and fights like a traditional Sheikah warrior.” Warriors started and then the flood gates opened. “One trained since birth in the Sheikah arts, he moves too silently and sharply for it not to have been trained into him for his entire life.” Warriors started pacing as he spoke about all of the proof he had realized. “He is so quiet even when just moving around the camp but he also moves sharply all of his movements clear and efficient.” He justified his first statement now running his hand through his hair. “Also remember when Legend threw an egg at him he caught it without breaking it, Wild reflexes are amazing.” Time was now nodding clearly putting together what Warriors had. “He also is so observant to the point where I am pretty sure that he knows most of the secrets people have without them realizing that he knows.” Time cut in at this point lost in thought.

“Wild does tend to know more about us than he should.” Time furrowed his brow as the thought, “I always thought it was because he is at the end of all of our timelines but maybe…” 

“Exactly, Wild knows too much he is so observant that he has learned all our secrets.” Warriors eyes were wide and wild now. “And who else learns all your secrets just by watching you, The Sheikah.” Time nodded before noticing how frantic Warriors was being.

“Okay, lets calm down and think about this rationally.” Time took a deep breath as Warriors stopped pacing and opened his mouth, Time held up a had to stop him. “Wild is highly skilled and clearly well trained so he must have been trained from at least the point where he pulled the Master sword.” Warriors nodded as Time continued, “if he was trained from a much younger age it would explain a lot about how skilled he is despite his age because the blessing of the golden goddesses only takes you so far.” Warriors nodded calming down before speaking.

“Wild is more skilled than me at some things and I started training with the guards in my village at ten, I thought maybe he started around the same time or a bit younger because he told us his father was Knight…” Warriors trailer off as he said this and Time sat up straighter both having the same realization. “Wild was trained to appear to be an above average knight.”

“He knows exactly how to appear to be a perfect knight but he has skills that are better suited to Spies or assassins.” Time blinked at the thought, it was brilliant a knight that was just above average would be very likely to be taken on diplomatic trips but if that knight was also trained as a spy they would be overlooked just as much as they were able to hide in the shadows. “That is one of the smartest and underhanded things I have ever heard of.” Warriors could only nod, both men were shaken at the realization that Wild’s Hyrule had employed such underhanded tactics but at the same time that could see the appeal. Neither could find the word to express what they thought and just sat silently as they processed what they had just realized.

Meanwhile across the castle in the Library, Wild was sitting talking to Impa. He had entered the Library soon after he had left the group and remembered something that his dad had taught him in the past. They had been in Castle Town heading for the Library, Wild had been about four or five and his dad was teaching him about the ways the Sheikah shared secrets.

“Remember, Link the Sheikah have many places they use to share secrets, Where are they and why those places?” His Dad has asked him as they walked through the crowds of people. They had been speaking Sheikah so very few people understood anything the pair said.

“Temples because they teach people about Hylia and the other goddesses but the Sheikah keep secrets there.” Link had answered and dad had smiled and nodded. “Schools because they teach people all sorts of things but they also hold secrets that only some people can learn.” Another nod and his dad smiled at him. “And… Libraries because… I forget.” His dad had chuckled and picked him up as they approached the Castle Town Library.

“We share secrets in Libraries because they are places of Knowledge but secrets can be hidden in places no one else would think to look.” The pair entered the Library and Link had been amazed at all the books he could see. “Remember, Link the Sheikah share secrets in places where people go to learn because most people would never think that secrets are kept in those places.” Link had nodded and Wild came out of the memory. It had not been the first time he had remembered that specific memory but it was nice to remember a time with his dad. Looking around he spotted Impa picking out a book from one of the shelves, the cover was written in Sheikah and declared the title to be Secrets told in special places. Wild knew from experience that the book was full of ancient Sheikah secrets about the royal family and the goddesses. The book was not really meant to be read as much as it was to tell someone that it was safe to share their secrets. Wild walked over to her and sat down as she set the book on the table.

“Should we speak Sheikah or is another language better?” Wild asked and Impa smiled.

“Sheikah is fine most here do not speak more than enough for a basic conversation, if that.” Impa answered his question in a low tone before asking her own question. “You could have gotten through the obstacle course without a single issue, why mess up the way you did?” Wild smiled softly. It was a good question.

“I am half Sheikah, and in my time there was an order of knights known as the Assassin Knights.” Wild leaned forward towards the woman he was speaking to. “They are mostly made up of Sheikah or half Sheikah who have been trained in the Sheikah arts and have shown considerable skill.” Impa nodded and Wild continued “Once they show that they are skilled in stealth, they are put through a test and if they pass they begin training to become a Knight but not an amazing one but rather a just above average one, though you could be one of the better ones, you are taught to not be the best Knight but never be far behind the best.” Impa looked impressed at this information and was clearly considering it a good thing. “These Knights are trained to be spies and, yes, assassins, though you don’t start that training until you are made a knight officially by the King or Queen.” Wild remembered that he had started that training soon after he had also been named Zelda’s official Knight. “This order of Knights was there to be taken to diplomatic meeting to be used as protection but also spies as needed and, in extreme circumstances, Assassins.” Impa nodded the royal family had always had a Sheikah in their circle of advisers and that Sheikah was always trained as a spy and assassin, however a knight made more sense they were overlooked in many ways during diplomatic talks. “Obviously, this order of Knights was not common knowledge even among the other knights and nobles.” Wild said as Impa nodded. “So it was hard for me to complete my training after I was assigned to be the Princess’s personal knight but my teachers made sure I continued to learn.” Impa nodded and asked.

“Do you know why this order of Knights was founded?” Wild nodded and answered.

“I don’t know when they were founded but according to the History lesson I remember and confirming some things with my Impa, the order was started by a half Sheikah warrior who wanted to be a knight like his father but had been raised as a Sheikah warrior his entire childhood.” Impa nodded, though half Sheikah children were rare currently the bits of information she had learned from watching the young man sitting in front of her, told her that it may be more common in his time. “So he became a knight but his Sheikah training ended up saving the Queen’s life from an assassin who thought he was just a normal knight and she asked the Sheikah if there were others that would be willing to become Knights.” Impa’s eyes lit up as she realized just what Wild meant by that. “The order of Assassin Knights was founded soon after.” Wild chuckled, “this all happened years possibly centuries before my Father was born but the order grew to be about 10% of all Hylian Knights by the time he was born and it was kept at about that level until the Calamity struck.” Wild smiled, “my dad loved History and would always tell me stories about things that happened long ago, I remembered that after defeating Ganon, Zelda had been telling me a legend that she had heard and that had helped her stay strong and I remembered my dad telling me that story when I was little before bed.” Impa chuckled and asked another question.

“Was your Mother Hylian?” Wild nodded with a sad smile.

“Yeah she was, but she died of an illness when I was only a year old,” Impa gave him a sympathetic look which he smiled at gratefully. “My dad and Aunt, her half sister, always told me stories about her.” Impa looked confused at the mention that his mother had a half sister, Wild got that, the situation wasn’t exactly common, even in his time. “A few years before my grandfather met my grandmother he met a Gerudo woman who just wanted a child but not a husband.” Impa nodded still a bit confused. “Well, according to my Grandfather it was a hard choice but according to my Vaitari he was a young man who jumped at the chance.”

“Vatari?” Impa asked blinking at the word stumbling a bit over the pronunciation.

“Vaitari, the Gerudo word for Grandmother.” Wild answered, emphasizing the pronunciation, “my Aunts mother, my Aunt was close with her half sister, so her mother loved that she got to have more grandchildren and spoiled me and my half sister.” Impa laughed at that, “yeah, my dad remarried when I was five to an Hylian Apothecary, My stepmother was amazing and taught me how to cook and make potions and tonics, something I retained along with all my training even after I lost my memories.” Impa smiled at him realizing that he had probably not talked about his past that much with the group. “Sorry we’re getting off track, just talking about this reminds me of so much.”

“It’s fine I’ve learned a lot, I know that having an order of Sheikah Knight would not go over well right now but knowing that it will happen and that the Sheikah will expand out is wonderful.” Impa told him with a smile, “There are people who really believe that I am the last Sheikah or who believe that the Sheikah are about to die out.” Wild snorted and added.

“Yeah in every Hyrule we have been to except Sky’s there are so few Sheikah visible to the common folk so they always see them as about to die out.” Impa laughed as Wild continued. “Honestly I think it is to hide until they are sure they can be safe but I grew up in a world where the Sheikah were common, so I don’t know for sure.” 

“I think you are right the Sheikah that currently protect the royal family have trained for a long time but none of us lived nearby until we were very far in our training.”

“I can only guess when that changed but 10000 years before my time the Sheikah built the divine beasts, the guardians, shrines, and towers, so the change must have happened at some point before that.”

“I guess we will never know but it is nice to know that it will happen at some point, I don’t really know why we hide, just that we do.” Wild nodded and asked Impa a question.

“Do you think me traveling to the past could be the cause of that change to openness?” Impa looked contemplative at this question and the two sat in silence for a few minutes as she thought that over.

“Well you are more open and show clear Sheikah training but you have gone back farther than this time period, you may have planted the seed but something else must have changed for the Sheikah to become more open.” Wild nodded and Impa continued, “I know that there are some ancient texts that only the elders are allowed to see, it is possible that what they have learned from you is in them.”

“Thank you, I think I needed to hear that.” Wild said with a look of relief on his face.

“You’re welcome, now why don’t you tell me more about the Order of Assassin Knights.” Impa said, “I would love to know more about a order of Knights trained in the Sheikah arts.”

“Well, I don’t remember everything, mostly because whenever I start reading up on the History that Impa has, I remember my Father and it sometimes is hard to do because I get a lot of memories out of context.” Wild said with a sigh, “My Dad had become the next in line for leader of the order when I turned 10, so I have a lot of memories of the history of the order but I haven’t recovered all of them yet.”

“The order had a leader that could choose their own successor or did the Queen, King, or Sheikah elders have a say in who would lead?” 

“The leader was given the Title Sheik after the name the Princess used to help the Hero if Time after being trained by the Sheikah.” Wild began his answer Impa nodded, liking the name as Wild continued. “Sheik would pick seven potential future leaders when they were sure that they would be retiring in the next ten or so years.” Wild said before pausing to think of something that he felt was slightly forgetting. “I believe, the leader of Hyrule, King or Queen, would be informed and would be allowed to veto one or two if they knew that those chosen were not leader material, this rarely happened as Sheik was usually more involved in the Knights lives.” Impa suddenly raised her hand to stop him a question suddenly forming in her mind.

“Were seven potential successors chosen because that was the number of sages who sealed Ganon away?”

“Yeah, you know how the Sheikah like tradition and how they sometimes take it a bit too far.” Impa laughed at that knowing exactly what he meant. “Anyways, after the chosen are approved by the King or Queen they then go and begin the testing under the Sheikah elders.” I remember my dad always being tired after the testing, which lasts about six months and after that if there is more than one potential left the Sheikah elders meet with Sheik and choose their successor and it is announced to the Order a month after the decisions is made to allow the Successor to get used to the knowledge before it is made official and they begin to learn everything they will need to know to become the next Sheik.” Impa nodded, it was all very fascinating to her, this was the future of the Sheikah.

“What was the Order’s primary purpose?”She asked still fascinated, Wild grinned.

“Same as every knight, to protect the royal family.” H answered, “we just also were trained to protect them without being seen, or to be overlooked because we were just knights.” Impa chuckled at this as the young man continued. “There were places where the Sheikah would be watched closely but the Knights were not, and because most of the Assassin Knights were only half Sheikah, or sometimes less, they didn’t even look like they could be Sheikah so they could spy on those that could be threats while the Sheikah guards were being watched.” Wild stretched out. “I never went on any diplomatic missions to other kingdoms just the domains in Hyrule and I knew those people but I did do a lot of training in stealth and was told to practice by sneaking around without being caught.” 

“I remember that training, it was always so annoying when you were told that you had to go three hours…” Impa started before Wild laughed and added.

“Without getting caught and there was always someone there that knew you were hiding and…” Impa smiled and finished the statement.

“And would be actively looking for you, they were always so much better at it too.” The two laughed and began talking about their respective training with Impa telling Wild about some training that were obviously not used in his time and Wild telling her about some that were not yet a thing in this time period. They continued to talk about the Sheikah and any changes that had happened over the many years between the two time periods for a few hours before they were told that Dinner was to be served in an hour and the two realized that they need to clean up before joining the others. Saying their goodbyes they headed to bathe and change their clothes before dinner.

Meeting the other Wild and Impa looked like they had gone to change right after leaving the course and not like they had been talking for hours about their culture. Wild had braided his long hair and Impa’s looked dry, so no one was the wiser. They were however the last to arrive in the dining hall, Impa moved to sit next to Zelda, on her right side while Warriors sat on Zelda’s left. Wild sat down at the open seat between Twilight and Wind, across from Legend. Food was soon brought out and everyone began to eat, the conversations moving through a variety of topics, such as the fighting tournament tomorrow and whether or not Legend liked the book Time had lent him. Dinner went well and as dessert was being brought out Wild was having a conversation with Zelda about different ways to keep long hair out of the way while you fought. Time was listening with a smile as the two debates the pros and cons of putting weapons at the end of your braids, he wasn’t sure if they were both for, against or on opposing sides. The others started really listening when the two took turns between bites of cake to mention different weapons they had tried out in their braids and what worked best, they agreed on weights but were torn on fire, that conversation ended as Zelda finished her cake and asked.

“So what training have all of you had?” Warriors looked at her but saw Impa give Wild a Look in the corner of his eye, which was odd but he figured it was just her wanting to hear about Wild training. Time also looked at Wild, who sunk down a bit in his seat under Impa’s Look. The rest of the group did not notice this and instead took turns talking about the training they had had, both before and after their adventures. The befores were pretty similar for everyone except Time and Hyrule who learned how to use a sword on their own, and Wild who still kept quiet. Sky and Warriors had been trained in combat by proper teachers though they both had been initially taught by their Fathers how to hold a sword, the rest had been taught by family members and members of their home villages. Hyrule has started talking about the training he had gotten from some of the royal Knights after his first quest to save Zelda when Impa said something in Sheikah to Wild. She had been looking at him the entire time. Time knew Sheikah and Warriors knew some so they both knew that Impa had told Wild to just tell them the truth. Legend apparently also knew Sheikah because he spoke up.

“What does she mean by the truth,” Legend was looking at Wild with narrowed eyes, “have you been lying to us?” Wild sank deeper into his chair and muttered something in a language none of the knew. Impa looked at him and spoke once again in Sheikah.

“You need to tell them, they trust you and will understand.” Wild just nodded before opening his mouth. 

“Well, I was trained as a knight from a young age, about 10.” Wild started and Time frowned he felt that that was much too young to be trained as a knight. “But my Father was Sheikah and so I was trained in the Sheikah arts since I was born.” Time scowled and began to get mad, he and Warriors had thought that was the case but to have it confirmed was… not great. “I grew up training how to be stealthy and able to hide and I retained that training after I lost my memory.” 

‘Of course he did all he ever did was train’ was all that ran through Times head, whatever Wild said after that did register in Times mind as his anger took over. Time slammed his hand down on the table as he stood up. “Kids should not be trained so young.” Time was staring at Wild with an angry look on his face. “They should be allowed to be kids.” It was clear that Time was not mad at Wild, just what he had said, Wild did not take it that way.

“I did have a childhood it was just different than your ideas about what that should be.” Time narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth but Wild cut him off anger creeping into his voice. “No, you only see one way of living but that is not the only way there are plenty of differences in how people live and…” Time cut Wild off this time.

“Children should not have to worry about learning how to fight.” Time was now getting mad at Wild because he hoped that Wild would agree with him but he didn’t. 

“Everyone around me learned my dad grew up that way it was a normal childhood for me.” Wild had now stood up and was glaring at Time.

“But it shouldn’t be normal.” 

“People live in different ways, Time, not everyone lives the same.” The two were both getting madder and it was clear that they would not be able to have a calm discussion right now. Sky tried to calm them down.

“Okay, maybe we should all just take a deep breath and…”

“No, Wild needs to hear this.”

“No, you need to listen to me.” Both men were now shouting and it was clear that they would not back down. They continued to glare at each other for a bit but whenever one of them tried to talk the other would cut them off. This went on for a bit before Wild stormed off calling Time a closed minded old man and Time stormed off in the opposite direction not saying anything.

“Well that was interesting.” Zelda said as she stood up, “why don’t all of you head back to your rooms or to the sitting room, I think I can talk to Wild.” Warriors looked at her confused and she answered, “I don’t think he will want to see any of you.” The group nodded wondering if anyone should go after Time only to look around and see that Impa had already slipped away. Zelda walked after Wild and Warriors insisted that the others head to the sitting room with him.

“I think Time just needs to cool off and Zelda will calm Wild down.” Glancing back at the door Time at stormed through he knew that Impa had gone after him and hoped that she would be able to calm him down.


End file.
